


Cease and Assist

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: Could you write an imagine with Owen where his assistant is with Claire and him and she likes him and gets kinda sad when Owen and Claire kiss but she doesn’t know that Owen actually likes her and not Claire and when she almost gets hurt or killed he’s pretty mad because he was scared of losing her and then he confesses and kisses her? And then happy ending for the two of them? And with loads of fluff! :D (I hope this isn’t too specific!) :)-Reader POV pt 1. More fluff in part two when they’re not trying to escape death, might’ve taken some liberties with a few plot points.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

In the time that you’d worked as Owen’s assistant at the raptor paddock, you had always been mildly suspicious as to the point of spending the fortune to create the pack when they weren’t on display in the park. The suspicious was always overlooked in favor of how much you loved working there. There was a handful of other people stationed at the paddock, most of whom were security or auxiliary personnel. You, Barry, Owen and the girls were more like a close knit family of sorts, where the children are actually wild animals more than willing to eat you. Owen, and Barry to a lesser point, had a hard earned and long established trust with the four raptors but understood that it was tenuous and the raptors would only listen as long as they wanted to. 

Hoskins had no such understanding, he couldn’t even care to remember that the raptors were girls. As far as he was concerned, the fact that they would occasionally take commands from Owen meant that they should be tested in the field and used as machines of war. The entire concept made you sick, and any visit from Hoskins never failed to put Owen in a foul mood. You didn’t blame him either, you’d grown close to him with your shared understanding that the four beautiful but deadly girls in the paddock were never going to be controlled. They had different personalities, they reacted differently to things and understood things that even humans couldn’t seem to.  
You’d started to pick up on how well they saw in to human motives long before Hoskins showed up with his idea to field test them and before you noticed how agitated they got whenever he came by. They seemed to have picked up on your crush on their alpha before you even realized your feelings for him had reached that point, Blue especially. Their eyes were always on you when you were around Owen, at times it felt like they were trying to communicate to you that you should tell him. But, he was your boss and would surely never see you like that. You were the one that always brought him a coffee in the morning, made sure he remembered to eat and tried to do some of the reports and paperwork he tended to ‘forget’ about. Surely if he felt anything for you he’d have said something, and considering that Barry had noticed as well you thought that Owen must certainly have an idea that you harbored feelings for him. Maybe that was why he never brought up dates or other women when you were around, not since he’d gone on that date with Claire. 

You still weren’t sure who thought that was a good idea. You didn’t see her often but you knew Claire was a control freak, she had to be to keep the park running like she did, and she took things seriously. Owen did not, he played things by ear, liked to have a good time and didn’t consider that someone like Claire might not be thrilled by him showing up in board shorts with five minutes until their date was supposed to start, regardless of how hot it was. Wounded feelings aside, you had found the whole thing comical, far more than Owen had at least. He didn’t talk to you for a few days after you’d had a good laugh at his expense. You still hadn’t admitted to anyone but Barry though, just how much listening to him talk about his date had hurt even if it had gone badly.  
Differences and feelings aside, when Owen called and told you to come get him immediately, you stopped what you were doing and did it. There was something that shook you in the tone of his voice, how serious he was, the edge of fear that you picked up. After Hoskins and his awful idea, you weren’t surprised that Owen left for his place. You figured he’d be back to check on the girls again after he calmed down so you certainly weren’t expecting a call from him, let alone for him to direct you to what you thought was an unused portion of the restricted half of the park. Before that, you thought the most dangerous thing in the restricted zone were the raptors. That thought was blown to pieces when you drove up to a destroyed paddock to have a gas soaked Owen ordering you to the passenger seat and speeding back to the main park. The look in his eye scared you almost as much as his silence but not nearly as much as the tone in his voice after he drug you to the park control room. It almost made you wish you were back having to watch Hoskins piss off Delta and Blue. 

By the time that thing started slaughtering an entire ACU unit you really were wishing that you were blissfully unaware of anything that was going on, unaware that there were worse things being done than Hoskins trying to weaponized raptors. You were sure that you’d never get their screams out of your head or the sick feeling in your stomach that while you’d been having a laugh with Barry, Owen was with that thing and had barely gotten away with his life. You were pretty sure it couldn’t be fooled off by the stench of fuel again. Neither of you stayed in the control room to see what their next idiot idea was, after what you’d just heard you felt a hell of a lot safer sticking with Owen than the people you now considered responsible for the death of that team all because they had money invested in this killing machine. They were more concerned with money than the safety of everyone on the island.  
You followed him towards the lab, listening to his recount of what had happened at the paddock for Indominus, how it had hid from the thermals. It didn’t come to any surprise when security escorted you both away from the labs and down to the lobby. You couldn’t shake the familiarity of some of the Indominus’ traits. Diversions, remembering, it screamed raptor to you in all the most horrific ways. If it weren’t so terrifying, it would have amused you when Claire pulled a 180 and came running to Owen for help because her nephews were out in the gyrosphere valley, or that she didn’t even know how old her nephews were. 

Despite the disgust you felt for her, there were still two boys in imminent danger. You knew Owen felt the same way about Claire and Masrani, but you also knew he’d never leave those boys out there. Making a split second decision, you forced clip on camera you used during training on Owen to keep you up on what was going on. You didn’t think you’d be let back near control but you were petrified of going anywhere near the hybrid. You gave the excuse that you would stay there in case the boys got themselves back and let the pair leave.  
Waiting might have been a worse feeling, watching the video feed through your phone a far worse idea. It broke your heart to see the bodies that Indominus left and as the battery on your phone continued to drain so did your hope for a good ending. For a brief moment you thought perhaps it would end at the aviary. Masrani had arrived to right this wrong but it ended in flames and more dangerous dinosaurs on the loose. Your phone died just in time for you to see the swarms of pteranodons emerging from the aviary and heading right for Claire and Owen. 

A hand on your shoulder jolted you from your petrified state. Somehow in the chaos of having the entire park evacuated to the resort, Claire’s assistant Zara had managed to find you. You couldn’t bring yourself to tell her that your bosses were probably dead and everything was going to hell. You still had a job to do, you’d promised Claire that if the boys got back to the park before she and Owen did that you would protect them. Zara had gotten word they’d been spotted at the west gate. Of course that would be when all hell broke loose.  
Trying to keep the boys with the two of you and avoid the pteranadons was less than easy, between scattering people and the dinosaurs snatching people off the ground. You narrowly managed to pull Zara away and shove her towards the nearest building as one tried to descend on her. Instead, the four of you watched in horror as the grabbed someone else trying to run to safety, tossing the person to each other, taking their prey to the water before human and pteranodon were both devoured by the waiting mosasaurus. Dragging them along you could hear the shots coming from stun rifles and watch the winged beasts dropping. 

Looking around for safety, you heard the boys pointing out their aunt and turned to look, immediately wishing you hadn’t. Watching them kiss hurt more than it had when the video feed had cut out. You’d hoped for a sign of how Owen felt and there it was right in front of you, he wanted Claire in all her newfound glory, not you. Touching as Claire’s reunion with her nephews was, in the sense that they seemed almost as thrown as you that someone would take time to make out with someone in the middle of this hell, you needed to move. Owen put words to it before you could, he reached for you as the group started moving. Instead you pulled your arm away and avoided looking at him in favor of sticking close to the boys and hoping Zara had gotten somewhere safe.  
“What do you mean use the raptors?!” You and Owen both stopped dead in your tracks as Claire spoke on the phone. Hoskins. You needed to get back to the paddock, but before either of you could do anything, the gates behind you started bowing in before giving way. As the flood of people came pouring through the five of you ran to the park vehicle nearby. When the stampede finally subsided, Owen took off for the paddock. The sight you were met with made your blood boil, these people trampling all over the place messing with the girls. Even Claire, who’d never interacted with the girls, looked positively livid as she got out of the car, but Owen… 

Before Hoskins could even finish what bullshit was coming from his mouth Owen had punched him so hard that it forced the son of a bitch into a complete 180. Even still he started spewing his garbage about how much good the raptors could do, but the problem remained. You were outnumbered and whether Owen went along with it or not, they were going to set the girls loose to try and hunt Indominus. After you avoided his eye, Barry and Owen shared a look. The three of you knew the only hope that the girls wouldn’t outright eat Hoskins entire team was that Owen led them. Impressive as always he gave the group their orders and asked them not to shoot his raptors before going in the cage to try and calm the girls down. When the boys came over asking about them you could hear the pride in Owen’s voice as he gave his girls’ names and told Gray that he was the alpha.  
There was no staying back for you this time. Terrified or not there was too much at stake, if the girls were going out you were going too. You weren’t letting Owen go after this thing with just Barry there, not with InGen calling the shots. Ignoring Owen’s brief muttered comment that you should stay with Claire and the boys, you hopped on an ATV next to Barry and joined the hunt. The girls shot off like rockets, following the scent no different than the drills with the pigs only this time in the open with Owen on his motorcycle in the middle of the pack. They were beautiful to watch, you just wished it were different circumstances. You watched in confusion as Indominus emerged and the girls started communicating with it. Owen vocalized what you had feared earlier, this thing was part raptor and the girls that you’d been with almost from the start had just turned on all of you. 

You realized with horror as the pack turned and focused on the three of you, none of you were walking away from this. As gunfire erupted the group started splitting apart, the soldiers becoming easy prey for the stealthy raptors. Your heart twisted painfully at the thought of the girls being hurt, rogue or not. It was exactly what you’d all warned Hoskins would happen, something bigger and badder had come and the years of work went out the window. Part of you refused to believe that your girls had just turned on you like that and as you spotted Charlie in the grass a horrible idea crossed your mind.  
“Charlie!” You yelled out to her, the raptor snapping her attention towards you. From the corner of your eye you could see Owen in the distance, identifiable only because he wasn’t dressed in black like InGen had been. Charlie snapped her head in his direction before focusing on you and looking you right in the eye. As she took a step forward you tried to pull from everything you’d learned since you started working with them. You wished that it would’ve been Delta or even Echo instead of the unpredictable Charlie but you had to try. If you couldn’t get them back they would end up dead and you couldn’t watch the girls killed. Owen was close enough that you could see his face in the moonlight, see the recognition when he realized what you were trying to do.  
“Y/N No!” You heard him yell as Charlie lunged forward, an explosion going off where she’d just been standing. You had just saved her life and now, she was fully prepared to end yours. The explosion had thrown you back and off your feet, giving more distance between you and the raptor than there had been even as you both disappeared in the long grass. You could see the grass moving as she approached you, looming right above you. Charlie tilted her head at you and you waited for her jaws to come down on you. You heard Owen yell your name again, more frantically than it had been before. 

Before you could contemplate the tone of it, Charlie pressed her nosed against your face before running off into the grass. From your other side came the sound of quickly moving grass and for a moment you feared it was one of the others coming to finish what Charlie hadn’t. “What the hell were you thinking?!” Owen. He sounded absolutely livid as he pulled you to your feet, but his face said something else. Relief flashed in his eyes, as he pulled you against him you could feel a tremor in his body. “I thought you were dead,” He muttered, his face pressed against your neck. You couldn’t name one time, in the years of knowing him, that Owen held you this tightly.  
“I can’t breathe Owen,” you rasped out, he also wasn’t helping with the pain shooting through your body from being thrown by the explosion or the burning in your lungs from the smoke. You wanted so badly to wrap your arms around him in return, be glad that nothing had killed either of you yet but all your brain wanted to do was keep replaying him kissing Claire. It kept reminding you that you didn’t mean to Owen what you wanted to mean to him. Even if by some miracle at this point, you managed to get the hell off the island, you had nothing. The girls were gone, the years you’d spent working with them were for nothing and Owen had found someone else to make him happy. You would be lucky for this island to be the death of you, at least then you wouldn’t have to live with everything that was threatening to crush you. 

You froze when you felt lips press against your neck, the grip on your body letting up just enough so that you could breathe. When he tilted your face up to look at him you decided that you were breathing a little too well now. If you’d had any doubt you were alive, your heart pounding in your chest and erratic breathing would’ve put that to rest immediately. The snarls of velociraptors in the distance made you pull back. You needed to get the hell out of these woods before decided to eat you after all. You hadn’t even managed to turn all the way around before Owen grabbed your arm and pulled you back to him.  
“Owen we…” lips cut off the rest of your sentence and his arms wrapped around you to keep you from trying to run off again. Or, you considered, to keep you upright when your knees gave out on you. He taste like sweat, jungle, dirt and a hint of the gasoline he’d dowsed himself with earlier in the day. Any time you’d thought about what it would be like kissing him, it had been a lot sexier. Unrealistic fantasies for a reason different than thinking he’d never want to kiss you like that and you hoped if you survived for potential future kisses that he tasted better at least. The kissing was definitely on par, if only you weren’t trapped in a jungle full of things wanting you dead. 

“We need to go,” You whispered, reluctantly pulling back from him. Owen opened his mouth to speak and half predicting what he would say you stopped him. “I don’t want to hear it, not now. If we manage to survive this you can say whatever you want then.” If he was going to say what you desperately hoped he was going to, you didn’t want to feel like he was only saying it because you were both probably going to end up dead. If he really meant it then he would still feel it later. “You’ve got awful timing,” You tried to joke, surprised that he laughed at it.  
“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” He said seriously, looking you dead in the eye as he did. Just like that the all business side of Owen came roaring back. “Stay by my side. We need to find Claire and the boys before the girls do and get somewhere safe.” If he hadn’t suggested it she would’ve herself. Claire could probably find her way to safety, maybe before the girls found them even. If she could name one person that would know the safe places in the park though, it would be Claire. If they just had a few minutes to regroup they could try and come up with a plan.  
“Whatever you say boss, lead the way. Preferably before Charlie comes back and decides she wants to eat me after all.” For once he didn’t respond, just took your arm and led you through the jungle. InGen must’ve run off with most of the vehicles but the motorcycle still sat there. As you got on behind Owen you heard a voice you’d know anywhere. Both of you looked forward to find Blue furiously clawing at a log. When she heard Barry call her name you watched her turn her head to look through the hole she made. The sound of Owen revving the bike took her attention and as he whistled to her you wrapped your arms around him and held on as he turned the bike around and took off with the raptor following. You expected her to jump for you when she started picking up speed, but it was no less terrifying when she veered off a different direction altogether. You definitely needed to find that truck.


	2. Chapter 2

You didn’t get anywhere near the paddock before you found out where the girls had gotten off to. Claire had already taken off away from the paddock in the truck, but that didn’t give them safety from the girls. You couldn’t be sure where Charlie had run off to after your encounter with her or even Blue but Delta and Echo were in pursuit of what they saw as their next meal. You were more amazed that the trio was able to beat the girls back before you and Owen were even close enough to interfere. It wasn’t much but it bought the time you all needed to get back to the park and hopefully somewhere safe.

You had almost forgotten all about Hoskins and his idiotic notions, his delusions that they could create their own dinosaur to use as a weapon. He didn’t see how horribly that had gone with Indominus, how many people had died because of what they did. No, he had every intention of stripping the lab and starting over somewhere else now that they’d destroyed a place that had once been wonderful and happy. He’d turned your girls in to the thing that everyone feared for his own benefit because he thought he knew better than everyone else. Or maybe his plan all along had been for Owen to lead the girls to Indominus. You didn’t miss the silent fury on Owen’s face, or the way he kept you all within arm’s reach and away from Hoskins. You had half a mind to step away from Owen anyway and slap that look right of Hoskins face, and perhaps you might have, were it not for the unexpected visitor.

Despite having nearly given you heart failure, Delta showed no interest in you. From the moment she stepped in to the room her attention was fixed on Hoskins and you could see the intent in her eyes. You knew what was coming, Delta had always hated Hoskins as it was and at least for the moment she had chosen to go after what she perceived as an immediate threat to her alpha and the person that had long been a bother to her. You stepped far enough away from Owen to shield Zach and Gray from seeing any more than what they’d already seen and the moment she struck the five of you took the chance and ran. With the threat gone, Delta’s attention went right back to her fleeing prey but the momentary distraction Gray gave her with the holoscape didn’t do much in way of helping. Blue was already waiting outside, Delta coming out and blocking a rear escape while Echo and Charlie boxed you in from the sides. You expected them to attack, maybe you and Owen could distract them long enough for Claire to take her nephews and run but you doubted it.

The pack waited for Blue’s command, any indication from her to make a move. After seeing what happened with Indominus you were expecting her to turn on Owen, take out her old Alpha first and then they’d go for the rest of you. You’d often admired Owen’s relationship with the girls, but never as much as you did at that moment, as soon as Blue was free from the camera set up strapped to her head her demeanor changed and so did her sisters’. You felt Charlie’s head brush up against your arm a moment before their attention snapped forward towards the lagoon. What brought about the change in who they took command from you weren’t sure, what you were sure of was that the look Blue gave Owen was her way of saying she was going to defend her Alpha and the hell with Indominus. You nearly screamed when it threw her against a building as if she were nothing more than a rag doll. The sharp whistle from Owen sent the other girls in to action and while Owen led Claire and the boys around the fight you ran to Blue.

You didn’t have much hope for getting off the island, sure the girls were deadly but Indominus was worse and they could only do so much and there was no way now you’d make it to the helicopter. If that’s how it was going to end, then so-be-it but you weren’t going to just leave Blue lying there. She was still breathing and her limbs moved weakly but it was enough to let you think she was just stunned. It probably didn’t matter in the long run but you’d been with the girls so long and you couldn’t stand the thought of losing them to some hybrid monster.

“That a girl Blue, you did so great just like we knew you could.” You hadn’t been this close to Blue since she was little, hadn’t been able to run your hand down her side like you did. “We are so proud of you and I know you can hear me so I need you to get up. The girls need your help; Owen needs your help. We are going to stop this thing but it’s gonna take all of us and that’s okay. That’s okay because if it gives those boys a chance to get away then it is worth it to me but I really need your help Blue. You girls are the real power, Owen and I are just the delicate humans and we need you right now.” You didn’t even know if she understood you but you had to try something. Owen was going to run out of bullets that you didn’t think were even doing anything and the girls could only keep Indominus distracted for so long. You could see a flash of movement and realized it was Claire running down one of the corridors, consideration of what the hell she could be doing turned to realization when you remembered what that path led to.

You contemplated moving, running to Owen and taking shelter but what little distraction Echo and Delta had been providing was gone and you felt the bile rise up in your throat when the flames of the grill burst up. As Indominus approached the stand that Owen and the boys were taking shelter in you thought to scream, yell, do anything to get it away from them. They were just kids; they had lives ahead of them but this was the risk you took when you came to the island. That one day it could come down to being eaten by one of its inhabitants. You were moments from your intended distraction when you heard the footsteps, felt the rumbling through the ground. The roar of the T-Rex that Claire had released was one of the most welcome sounds you’d heard all day. “I’m sorry” You muttered to Blue. When the Rexes started fighting you didn’t hesitate, bolting as fast as you could to rejoin the others. If that woman could lure a damn T-Rex to buy time, if you could all get through everything you’d gotten through that day, you would get off this island.

As you watched Indominus pin down the Rex, you considered how old she was. She’d done an admirable job against the larger aggressor but it wasn’t enough, she was going to lose and the group of you had to move before she did. Just as you moved to pull the boys and tell them to run she appeared, screeching and full of rage Blue came running. Her appearance and attack distracted it long enough that the old Rex could get back up and regain the upper hand with Blue’s help. Those girls knew who really ran this park and they weren’t going to let Indominus win and neither it appeared, was the Mosasaur. You’d seen her take sharks of the crane but seeing her come out of the lagoon like that. It made the whole thing feel like some extreme dream. The T-Rex wasn’t an immediate danger, she wouldn’t see you unless you started moving but she knew Blue was there and for a moment the fear you held for yourself transferred to Blue and you were sure the Rex would turn on her, but it turned and wandered off. It broke your heart just as much watching her with Owen, seeing the look on her face when he shook his head. You had to leave; leave the island and your girls and everything you’d built there. She ran off, calling for her sisters, if they were even still alive.

The ride back to the mainland was quiet. All of you had too much on your minds to want to say anything and so many things that didn’t yet have answers. Did Barry make it off the island? What would happen with the park, with the animals that were still there? Despite the catastrophe not nearly as many people were killed as could have been. The park had been quick to respond and the worst of the injuries to the visitors had been by the Pteranodons, which ACU has been even quicker to try and get under control. Perhaps the public would understand, maybe if they announced it they’d blame InGen. You weren’t sure about any of it. You would understand if the park never reopened but you worried about the girls, about the other dinosaurs. How long would it take for the food supply to die out? How long could they really all last without intervention. Part of you was terrified that if they did decide to try and rebuild that they’d send in a team to neutralize the loose carnivores, that they’d send people in and they’d kill the girls after everything they’d done to save you. And they had, sure they terrorized you and tried to eat you first but in the end they fought with their lives to protect you and it didn’t seem fair that they be rewarded with death.

Getting to the mainland alleviated one concern, Barry had gotten safely off the island as well. It did lift your spirits to see Zach and Gray reunited with their parents, and to see the relief on the face of Claire’s sister when she saw that Claire was okay. You still had to remind yourself that it could have been so much worse and that you should be a little more grateful at how things turned out. You vaguely heard one of the boys mention Owen and when Claire’s sister made to come over you opted to join Barry. Nothing you’d done had any impact on anything that happened and things were just starting to feel awkward for you.

“Some fucking day wasn’t it?” You sighed “But hey, we’re alive at least, more than I can say for Hoskins.”

“You didn’t,” You knew Barry was joking, pissed or not neither you or Owen would’ve killed Hoskins unless it was an extreme circumstance.

“Nah, your girl Delta did though. Guess she got sick of being call a boy, really didn’t like when he tried to talk to her like he was her Alpha.” It nearly choked you up talking about the girls.

“Always said, give her the chance and she’d be the first one to take a piece out of him. I’m glad none of them got either of you.”

“That was all Owen, still not sure how he pulled it off but if anyone could’ve gotten us the hell out of there it would’ve been him. I’m just the assistant.”

“The hell you are.” If the way Barry was laughing was any indication he’d seen Owen coming well before he startled the hell out of you.

“I really hate you both right now, I think I’ve been terrorized enough for one lifetime thank you very much.”

“You missed the real fun parts.”

“I was almost blown up! And I had to come get you without knowing there was some crazy hybrid dinosaur on the loose a few hours after I had to watch you almost get eaten by your raptors. You don’t get to try and compete with me over who had the worse day.”

“Don’t get her started.”

“Hey, I admit I should’ve mentioned why I needed you to come pick me up, I wasn’t thinking about it at the time.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” All it was doing was upsetting you more, reminding you how terrified Owen had you, reminding you of everything that had gone wrong. You weren’t sure how much longer you could maintain the mask you were wearing to make people think you were alright. It wasn’t until Barry wandered off to see if there was anything he could do to help out that Owen pulled you in to him and you nearly caved right there.

“Let’s get the hell out of here, Claire said they’re putting us up at some hotel and I don’t know about you but I just want to take a damn shower and get some sleep.” He didn’t wait for you to respond “I get it Y/N, I do and I know you’re holding up as much as you can but how about you let me worry about you for once. We’ll go to our hotel room and figure it out from there.”

“Our hotel room.”

“Hope you didn’t think I was letting you out of my sight again, you did more than enough for my yesterday and I don’t plan on leaving you alone. It’ll hit you eventually and I’d rather be there to make sure you’ll be alright.”

“I get first dibs on the shower and after what we had to put up with there had better be fluffy robes and a mini bar and room service.”

“We might’ve gotten a nicer setup than everyone else, just saying.”

“Can’t have had anything to do with you saving the park director and her nephews.”

“Got us room service and a full size bar didn’t it?”

“A full bar?! Food! I think we need to go now.” You hadn’t eaten since the bagel for breakfast the day before, you felt absolutely disgusting and you needed a drink. The hell with any awkwardness or gossip or anything else you wanted to be out of that warehouse and in that hotel room as soon as possible. The hotel wasn’t the Hilton, not that you’d ever stayed at a Hilton, but for you it was paradise. You weren’t sure what everyone else’s rooms looked like but as promised the room you were sharing with Owen was plenty nice, had a bar and already had a tray of something to munch on until you felt like ordering an actual meal. The hot shower did wonders to sooth some of your sore muscles and wash away the mess you were sure you looked like. The robe would have to do, as soon as Owen threw his clothes out of the bathroom you put them with yours in the laundry bag and set them out to be washed. They weren’t exactly in amazing shape but it was what you had with you and you couldn’t very well go out in nothing but a bathrobe.

Maybe drinking wasn’t the wisest idea but you hoped it would help take the edge off a bit, maybe settle your nerves. As relaxing as the shower had been, you felt completely drained and you could probably down a whole bottle and that feeling wouldn’t go away. You didn’t plan on overdoing it, you just needed something else to focus on while you were alone, which was really only making you think of your nights at Sunrio or Margaritaville. You hadn’t even finished your first glass before you gave up and settled for curling up under the covers of the bed.

You were understandably confused when you woke up, not entirely sure were you were or what the warm weight was wrapped around you. It came back to you in small flashes: training with the girls, going to Owen, everything that happened after, everything that had been your life for years just crumbled at your feet. Everything you’d kept bottled up was starting to escape through the expanding cracks in the bottle, you didn’t notice the first choked sob was enough to wake Owen up until you felt him twisting you around to face him. You were already too far gone to care who was there with you and his hand rubbing small circles on your back wasn’t helping.

“Just let it out, I told you I’d be here when you needed it.” He’d be there whether it was pleasant for him or not, you realized. At the most basic, the two of you had been friends for a long time and you couldn’t imagine it was a great feeling having someone close to you screaming and sobbing in to your chest. Even still he kept his arms around you, his grip giving you some small form of comfort and security. “You’re okay,” He soothed when you finally stopped sobbing. With your head half buried in his chest you missed the confused look on his face when you started laughing.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…are you even wearing anything right now?!” When the hysteria calmed it left you with the realization that while you were wearing a robe Owen certainly wasn’t. It also served to turn your face redder than the crying had. You jumped when Owen declined a verbal answer and opted to move your hand. “Ah, towel, right.”

“Would’ve been out of line to just jump in to bed with you otherwise. Despite the reputation I do have some tact.”

“We both know that reputation is garbage, I don’t know why I even thought that.” God he was so warm.

“Wishful thinking,” He teased, kissing the top of your head. “How’re you feeling?”

“Drained, distraught, confused. I’m not even sure anymore. I don’t know what we do now, what happens with the park, what happens with the girls.”

“No one else knows right now either, Claire said if she hears anything she’ll let us know but with Masrani dead, right now she’s highest up so they’ll have to go through her to do anything. I just asked her to let me know if anyone is going back.”

“You plan on going back?” Not that you wouldn’t yourself, maybe.

“If they’re sending someone in, I can’t risk them running in to Blue. They won’t see her as anything but a threat. I owe her that much.”

“We both do, that little hiccup aside they saved our lives. I wouldn’t feel right letting someone go in and punish them for something that wasn’t their fault.”

“I’m not letting that happen, if they’re going to abandon the park fine but they aren’t going in and touching our girls, I told Claire that already; she agreed with me.”

“That’s comforting,” You responded. “It is, I’m being serious. She brought the damn T-Rex out like it was nothing, no one is going to get past her. If she’s got our back with the girls then I trust that.” The thought struck you that you weren’t even sure how many of the girls were left, Blue was the only one you saw before you left, the other three you hadn’t seen since the start of the right. “I hope they’re okay,” You muttered.

“We can hope for Charlie and Delta but Echo…” Sweet Echo, maybe not really sweet she really enjoyed trying to swipe at people through the gate but still.

“I’m not giving up on her either, maybe she rolled away or it wasn’t that bad but right now I need to think that they’re okay and Blue is looking out for them and they’re just waiting for you to come back. I can’t think about the idea that she suffered like that. I just can’t.”

“You could be right, it wasn’t something I wanted to focus on so maybe she is fine.” He doubted it but he couldn’t take that away from you. He also couldn’t say for sure that Echo wasn’t okay, he really hadn’t been staring in to the flames to see if one of his girls was being burned to death. “You probably saved Charlie you know that.” That blast had been right where she’d been standing before she moved at you.

“I thought she was going to tear my face off. I don’t even know what I was thinking, I just didn’t want to believe that just like that they forgot all about us. She just came to me, pressed her face against mine and ran off.”

“You scared the hell out of me you know that.”

“Join the club, you calling me was absolutely the worst phone call I’ve ever received and then the feed cut out at the aviary! I didn’t know if you were alive or dead or if you were lying there hurt until you got back to the park and…” Kissed Claire. “I was so fucking worried.”

“I’m sorry. Look that shit with Claire… I don’t have something I can say to make that better, I wish I did but I don’t.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me.” If he could never bring it up again that’d be even better.

“The hell I don’t. It should’ve been you the second I saw you were alright. It wasn’t…I don’t have feelings for her okay, and she has even less for me. It was stupid and a well-deserved kick to the ego.”

“I don’t see how that possibly could’ve been a kick to the ego, kissing an attractive bad-ass seems like it’d be an ego boost to me.” He was trying to apologize for obviously hurting you and here you were being bitter.

“It could’ve been worse. It could’ve been you telling me it was a mistake, it was awful and I tasted disgusting.”

“You did.”

“Cold, I deserve that.”

“You tasted like dirt, sweat, jungle and gasoline. I’m not saying it was bad but you can’t expect to do that to a girl when you’re surrounded by things trying to kill you and have her say it was fantastic. I mean rea…” Owen was well on his way to making it a habit to abruptly kiss you when you were trying to say something. Had you been standing your knees probably would’ve given out…again. As surprised by it as you still were, without the mess and the danger and everything else you let yourself enjoy it, let yourself lean back in to him. “That one was better,” You muttered when he pulled away.

“I don’t know why I waited so damn long to do that.” Dear god the way his lips felt on your neck. “Should’ve done this so fucking long ago.”

“Yes, you should have. Or I should have. We both could have died and we would’ve never known. I just didn’t want”

“You should’ve have had to wait until I was afraid I’d never get the chance to say it again”

“So say it now. With your words Owen not your lips, wonderful though they are.”

“I don’t know what the hell I did to deserve you in my life, but I’m grateful you are. Hey, you wanted the words don’t look at me like that.”

“You’re going to make me cry again you sap!”

“I’m serious, I don’t know what I would’ve done if something had happened to you. It isn’t that I just want you. I need you, I love you, and I don’t care what we do next as long as I get to have you with me.”

“Same,” You whispered shakily, trying to blink back the tears that he’d brought on.

“Use your words,” He teased softly.

“I love you too, even if you are a pain in the ass that worries me too much.” You acquiesced. “And if you’re going back for the girls I’m going with you.” And you did. What probably saved the park more than the quick reaction was Wu’s arrest. He had after all created Indominus and withheld vital information about it which led to its escape and rampage, which in turn resulted in the breach of the aviary. The public was all too happy to vilify the man who placed his own ambition above the safety of others and accept the compensation that Masrani Global offered to those affected by the incident. The first step still needed to be assessing the damage to the park and seeing what, if anything could be done. Structural damage was largely contained to Main Street, the fencing around the lagoon needed repaired, as did the aviary and one of the large glass windows that had been part of the lab. Assessment however depended on workers being able to safely do so.

After a roam around the island, Rexy had returned to her den in the paddock and was more than easy to contain. The other carnivores were safely enclosed if not agitated and hungry but that still left the matter of the raptors that everyone was petrified of. Despite his close encounter with Blue, Barry returned with you and Owen to see what could be done about the girls, a feat made somewhat easier by their tracking devices and a tablet. While Owen and Barry planned, you forced yourself out to Main Street, carefully treading around rubble until you reached the restaurant. It was better to get this out of the way, accept that you’d failed Echo, move on and do what you could for the remainder. You braced yourself for the smell of burnt flesh and for the sight of the charred corpse with the crooked jaw. She’d obviously moved at some point after being thrown because she wasn’t on the grill top. She wasn’t next to it in the inside either, she wasn’t hidden under an overturned table, behind the counter, in the kitchen or the meat cooler. She just wasn’t there. It had been easy enough for Owen to find you, he knew you’d want to see Echo first but he also knew after checking the trackers that you wouldn’t find her.

“I can’t find Echo,” You rasped when Owen walked in. You weren’t sure if you were hopeful that she’d escaped just fine, worried that she’d been so badly burned there was nothing let or the possibility that the Rex or one of her sisters had used the body as a meal.

“I know you can’t. I can’t tell you what shape she’s in but unless they managed to ditch their trackers and we didn’t notice it then, Echo is with Delta and Charlie.”

“What about Blue?” She’d been the only one you hadn’t worried about.

“Keeping a perimeter and watching over them. So let’s not keep them waiting.” ACU insisted on accompanying the three of you, before Owen even had the chance you gave them a warning they wouldn’t forget about what would happen if they hurt one of your girls. Not that they were very inclined to venture inside the zone that Blue had been patrolling. She was far enough away that it was easier to just go to the girls and assume that Blue would arrive when she realized you were there.

The pack, as it turned out, had returned to something that was familiar to them. They’ve avoided the paddock but set up their little base out by Owen’s. It made sense, there was fresh water and while it hadn’t been too horrible long they were probably hunting any little birds or mammals they could find. It seemed eerily empty when you pulled up, the windows in the jeep down so you could listen out for their distinctive calls. Eerie enough until a head popped in through the window, nearly giving all three of you heart failure, especially since it had been your window.

“Charlie! Not okay!” Your heart felt like it was about to beat out of your chest, you hadn’t even heard or seen her approach. Her call echoed through the vehicle plenty loud enough. “You really couldn’t do that outside?!”

“Whoa whoa whoa, what are you doing?”

“Breathe Owen, I’m getting out before she tries to tear the door off, if she was going to eat me I think she’d have done it instead of scaring the shit out of me.”

“Or she’s waiting until she doesn’t have to pull you out the window.”

“Barry, you’re just jealous that Charlie decided to like me.” You returned before nudging Charlie with the door to get her out of the way and getting out of the jeep. “Hey baby girl, I was hoping we’d find you here. Where’s your sisters?” As if on cue Delta appeared, healing wounds from the fight visible on her body but she seemed more interested in Barry than she did you. But still no Echo.

“Alright, this is weird.” Owen commented when he got out of the jeep and leaned on the hood to keep an eye on you and Charlie. You opened your mouth to warn him that Echo was coming but her stumble in to the side of the jeep proved warning enough.

“Echo!” You cried out before escaping Charlie and running to the other side of the jeep to check on her. She hadn’t completely escaped being burned, you assumed the cause of her stumble was the burns on her leg that were trying to heal but still looked pretty bad. It must’ve been painful enough that she didn’t even keep that leg straight. “Now your mouth and your leg are crooked! What are we gonna do with you?” Echo’s response was simple, shoving her head between you and Owen and chirping softly. “We missed you too sweetie but you’re too big for this.”

“How cute,” Barry chimed in when Blue arrived and shoved herself in what minimal space was still left in the huddle.

“You guys are too big I can’t breathe and the mirror is digging in to my back!” It was weird and uncomfortable being trapped between two massive raptors and the jeep, especially when they had you pressed against the side mirror. Complaining to the girls only served for them to reposition and shove you and Owen together.

“Thank you girls but we don’t need your encouragement anymore.” Owen half laughed, kissing you anyway. “So if that’s all, we do have to put you back in the paddock.”

“I know!” You laughed when all four raptors shot Owen an indignant look. “But we want you girls safe and that’s the safest place for you. And we really need to get Delta and Echo patched up better. Pretty please?”

It still took considerable goading to convince the girls to get back in the paddock and even once that was done Delta and Echo wouldn’t let the vet near them so they had to give you and Owen instructions from outside the cage. More than once you thought Echo was going to snap at one of you but she stayed calm enough that she laid still for Owen with her head in your lap. It had been years since you were this close to the girls, just as many since one of them curled up to you. It hadn’t been since they were still pretty little. You still doubted that cuddle time with the giant raptors was something that was going to be put back in to the schedule but you were happy to comfort Echo while Owen made sure her leg would heal alright. Barry was just as happy to stay outside with the vet. But at the end of the day there they were, all four girls safe and sound while their three caretakers threw out anything and everything that InGen had left.

One thing that wasn’t changing was that the girls would not be on display. The public still didn’t know they were even on the island and it was just better all-around if it stayed that way. It would be just like it was before minus InGen’s monitoring and interference. Owen would keep working with the girls, Barry would be there to call him out on stupid ideas and you’d probably end up making sure they took care of themselves and that paperwork actually got turned in. You’d actually insisted to Owen that things stayed that way, you were good at making sure those little things were done and you enjoyed doing it. Just because your relationship had been elevated didn’t mean your job had to change. It was a good way for you to move on and put the past behind you, at least for the most part though you could never get yourself to go to the steakhouse again after that and you had a new appreciation for Rexy and the Mosasaur. Even Claire’s occasional visits to the raptor paddock were a welcome change, it was good to see her loosen up a bit and the three of you had shared a unique experience. At the very least it was a way to talk about it without having to do it with people that didn’t know the whole story. An unlikely friendship, but a valued one at that.

At the end of the day you had back everything that was important to you. You had Owen in a way you’d only ever dreamed about, you had your job with the park, you had your friends and you had the raptor pack and favoritism from Echo and Charlie. There really wasn’t anything else you could’ve asked for and any time you looked back on that day it was just a reminder that you’d gotten incredibly lucky and it just made you more grateful to be where you were.


	3. Owen's POV

Owen had been pulled from the Navy by InGen to be their raptor trainer, how they thought working with marine mammals equated to being able to do the same with prehistoric reptiles he didn’t know. Either way, the money they were offering was pretty good and he’d have a stable life for the first time in a long while. At first it had been just him and Barry, a short while later you had joined them. Owen had been glad for your addition, another person that genuinely cared for the four baby raptors and later he’d look back and be glad you got to see them grow up. He loved to watch you interact with the girls and the fact that you hated Hoskins at least as much as he did made him like you all the more. You were so good at putting him back in a nice mood whenever he had to deal with Hoskins. 

Hell, you didn’t give up trying even when he was agitated enough that he snapped at you. It had been a while since he’d been in that much of a bad mood and he still felt bad for it. You were damn good to him and as far as he was concerned you went well beyond what was necessary for an assistant, especially when he hadn’t wanted one in the first place. Half the time you were the main reason he still functioned, making sure he ate and bringing him coffee and keeping his ass off the line by doing the paperwork he never got to. Everything that you did for him and never once gave him shit for not saying how much he appreciated it. Having you around made it easier to focus when he absolutely had to deal with Hoskins’ shit.  
Maybe that was part of the problem, he was used to the idea that you’d always be around so what did it really matter if he told you what you meant to him. If he didn’t that meant no awkward conversation or ‘you’re just a friend’ lines that would just make it difficult to work with you as your boss. No, it was definitely better to leave it be, the hell with what Barry had to say and the hell with the looks the girls gave him whenever you were around. He even tried going out with someone else to take his mind off you, prove to himself that he could just be your coworker…boss…yeah he preferred thinking of you as his equal. The date had been a disaster to say the least. 

Claire was a control freak, had he known going in to it that she was going to freak out about him only being five minutes early or showing up in board shorts or that she’d have an itinerary for the entire evening he wouldn’t have even tried. It had seemed like a good idea, she was a pretty woman and reminded him of you in some faint ways. His real mistake was telling you about it, he didn’t think for a minute you’d care or that you’d be hurt, the thought had never crossed his mind. He let his temper get the better of him when you laughed about the whole thing, like he should’ve known how it would go and he didn’t speak to you for a least a few days, earning himself a scolding from Barry and dirty looks from the girls.  
Feelings aside, Owen knew who to call when he needed help. After a narrow escape from the Indominus you were the first person he called to get him the hell out of there and you pulled through spectacularly. After he’d gotten off the phone with you it flashed through his mind that he’d just told you to come in to an area where this thing could be and tried to blame his stupidity on the shitty day he was having. He would never have forgiven himself if something had happen to you on your way to get him. You were his right hand lady though, Barry was better to leave with Hoskins and the raptors. Not that he’d outright say it, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to call Barry and leave you alone with Hoskins, he didn’t trust that son of a bitch with any of his girls, raptor or human. You had looked terrified as he nudged you into the passenger seat off and took off for the park control room. By the end of it Owen wished he’d have left you with Barry. 

Screams of death he knew, but he couldn’t shake the fear and terror he saw in your eyes. Fear he didn’t’ make any better by telling you what happened at the paddock. He didn’t know why you hadn’t left, even after security removed the two of you to the lobby you stayed firmly rooted at his side. The fear on your face had been replaced by indignant rage, at a certain degree of thought that he was about to ask you about until Claire entered the lobby looking frantic. If there was one thing he couldn’t ignore, regardless of how much of an idiot he thought she and Masrani were being, it was that there were two kids out with the hybrid. He expected that you would come with him, instead you forced a clip on camera on him and said you’d hang back in cased the boys got themselves back. He didn’t want to leave you there, but they didn’t have the time to argue with you even if he could’ve used someone with him that he knew could handle themselves in the jungle.  
Owen’s relief that you weren’t out in the wild with them and the Indominus was short lived when he and Claire realized the escaped pteranodons were headed straight for the park. He was saved from having to decide if they continued looking for Claire’s nephews or help at the park when she got a call from Zara saying that her nephews were back at the park. The sight they were met with upon returning themselves didn’t make that knowledge comforting. Left and right the winged beasts were snatching screaming people. 

He’d barely managed to avoid having his face torn off by one because knocked it off him and shot it with the stun rifle. He did have to give it to her, she have more than proven that she could do more than just manage the park and she’d held her own out in the jungle. He didn’t know whether it was the adrenaline or what the hell it was that ended up with them kissing in the middle of a dinosaur attack. He regretted it the moment they separated and hated himself for it when he saw you with Claire’s nephews and realized that you’d seen the kiss. 

Once he got the group moving Owen tried to reach out for you, his heart twisting painfully when you moved away from him. Just because a horrible day needed to get worse, Owen was ready to kills something when he heard Claire on the phone. He needed to get Claire and her nephews somewhere safe so that the two of you could get back to the girls before Hoskins could do anything worse than he already had. A stampeded of fleeing people turned that plan in to the trio coming with you. By the time he skidded to a stop at the paddock it was nearly unrecognizable. InGen soldiers were everywhere, doing god knows what to his territory and pissing off his girls. 

Rage blinded him as he stormed over to Hoskins, hitting the piece of shit so hard it turned him backwards. The main issue was still there, there wasn’t anything he could do against InGen and either he led his raptors or Hoskins set them loose anyways and they’d go right to killing everyone. They barely listened to him and he was their alpha, they wouldn’t have listened to Hoskins even if they didn’t hate him. He tried to look to you but you still avoided his eyes, Barry had no such qualms and they had to accept the inevitable and try to keep the body count as low as possible.  
Owen’s next biggest issue with the arrangement was your adamant decision that you were coming with them. You paid him no mind when he muttered that you should stay with Claire and the boys and got on an ATV next to Barry to follow him in to battle. The thought that you still had his back brought little comfort when he knew that this was never going to work. Best case scenario still didn’t end well and he’d just as soon have knocked you out and tied you up in the med truck until it was over. He expected trouble, but he never anticipated that Indominus would be part raptor and that the girls would side with it. 

No surprise that Hoskins was off somewhere safe so that he wouldn’t have to face the consequences of setting loose raptors and thinking it would end well. After the gunfire erupted everyone was scattered, as he moved through the trees he kept the rifle ready and hoped he wouldn’t have to use it. Rogue or not these were his girls, he’d watched them hatch and grow and it killed him to have to consider putting a bullet in any one of them. 

A tail waved past in the distance, visible only by moonlight just as the shadowy figure closest to it was. As he got closer he realized with agonizing fear gripping his chest that you were the figure, the fear only getting worse when he realized it was Charlie you were facing off with. The only thing that would’ve been worse was Blue who probably would’ve killed you before you realized she was there. When he heard you call Charlie’s name he realized with stunning clarity that you were stupid enough to try and reign her back in.  
“Y/N No!” Owen yelled out as he watched Charlie lunge forward at you. The raptor had barely closed the gap when an explosion erupted from where she’d just been standing, sending him catapulting backwards. When he lifted his head, you and Charlie were both nowhere in sight. “Y/N” He yelled again, frantically hoping to hear your voice responding to him. Silence was his response as he got to his feet, scrambling for where he’d seen you last. 

He should have never brought you along, never should have let you come out here. You would have been safe back at the paddock where he could’ve found his way back to you. He would’ve begged you to understand that the kiss with Claire had been heat of the moment and it didn’t mean anything to him. He would tell you that you drove him out of his mind but in the most amazing way and he loved everything you did for him and how sorry he was that he waited until a catastrophe to tell you that he loved you. 

He shouldn’t be searching the brush for your body that shouldn’t be dead because you should’ve just left Charlie alone, let him handle it. You were always so damn enthusiastic about the girls, even Blue who was standoffish with you and Charlie with her unpredictable moods. Maybe if it had been Echo in the grass, or Delta, those two had always liked you. The sight that awaited him was far different than what he tried to force himself to accept. There you were laying on the ground, looking dazed but alive. But he had seen Charlie lunge for you.  
“What the hell were you thinking?!” His voice snapped at you, as if of its own will. His face was flooded with relief as he hauled you to your feet and pulled you against him in a death grip. His body shook as he buried his face in your neck “I thought you were dead,” He muttered, clenching his eyes shut to keep the threatening tears at bay. He felt as though you would disappear if his grip loosened in the slightest. He would open his eyes and see you bloodied and dead in the grass. He could feel you alive and breathing in his arms, he knew that you were alive but he couldn’t force his mind to realize that. He had been so sure that Charlie had killed you and that he would spend whatever was left of his life knowing that you were dead because of him, knowing that he never thought to make sure you knew that you weren’t just his assistant or one of his best friends. You never would have known how much he needed you. There was no time now to say everything he wanted to, that he needed to.  
“I can’t breathe Owen,” He heard you rasp. The ache in his chest lessened when you addressed him, even if it was to scold him for keeping you from breathing. He shifted, pressing his lips against the side of your neck and loosening his grip enough that you could get air. After a moment he backed off more, moving his hands so that they held only your face, tilting it so you had little choice but to meet his eyes. Everything Owen thought he was going to say to you fled from him. Before he could do anything else you tried to turn away and leave, drawn by the sound of raptors in the distance. If he let you go now, he’d never get this chance back. You didn’t need to understand when you were running for your lives, you needed to understand now. 

He pulled you back around to him, keeping you in place with one arm tightly wrapped around you while a hand on the back of your neck pulled you in. If he couldn’t get himself to say the words, he would just have to show them. There was no regret for him in the kiss, he didn’t wonder what the hell he was doing, just why he hadn’t done it sooner. There was something vaguely disappointing that the first time he got to kiss you both of you looked like hell standing in a jungle full of animals that wanted you for dinner. This time he let you pull back from him, resting his forehead against yours for a moment before he pulled back.  
“We need to go.” You were right, if Owen were thinking straight he’d have followed you when you tried to leave instead of kissing you right then and there. You were easy targets for the girls out here, they would be on top of you before either of you realized they were there but from the sounds of it they were still otherwise occupied. He opened his mouth, he would at least tell you he loves you first. “I don’t want to hear it, not now. If we manage to survive this you can say whatever you want then.” Once more you surprised him, but he didn’t blame you as the look on your face after he kissed Claire flashed in his mind. It would just be motivation to get you both out alive, then he’d prove to you that he felt this a hell of a lot more frequently than life threatening situations. “You’ve got awful timing.” Owen couldn’t help but laugh at your attempt to lighten the mood. This had to be worse than awful timing. As much as he appreciated your attempt, it was time to get serious. They had left Claire and the boys in the truck back at the paddock and they were easy targets for the girls. You needed to regroup and find some form of safety.  
“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” Owen started, making sure you realized how serious he was. “Stay by my side. We need to find Claire and the boys before the girls do and get somewhere safe.” Two birds with one stone, keep them all safe since he’d drug them in to this raptor mess and Owen was sure Claire would know somewhere they could go.  
“Whatever you say boss, lead the way. Preferably before Charlie comes back and decides she wants to eat me after all.” Declining to respond, Owen kept a light grip on your arm as he led the two of you back to where the vehicles had been left. With no sign of Indominus, the only trouble he found came from his former beta. He could hear Barry call her name which only nominally stopped Blue from continuing to claw through the log. Owen revved the bike and whistled to her, making sure that you had a grip on him before he turned the bike around and took off with Blue on your tail. Focusing on the road, or lack thereof, Owen hoped that Blue wouldn’t leap at the bike. When she picked up speed he waited for it but instead she veered off. She’d found something more preferable to hunt.


End file.
